prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Kanellis
| birth_place = Ottawa, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Chicago, Illinois | billed = Chicago, Illinois | trainer = OVW Finlay FCW | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Maria Louise Bennett '''(née '''Kanellis) (February 25, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, valet, actress and singer currently signed to WWE in her second run as of 2017, as part of the SmackDown roster. She is known for her time with WWE from 2004-2010, her time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Maria, where she is a former TNA Knockouts Champion, and her time in Ring of Honor as manager for her real-life husband Mike Bennett. Kanellis was a contestant on the reality show Outback Jack in 2004. In the same year, she placed fifth in the Raw Diva Search, but was later hired by WWE as a backstage interviewer. Kanellis began competing in the ring as a wrestler in 2005. It was not until 2007, however, that she received her major push in the company, as the on-screen love interest of Santino Marella. As a result, she received more air time and began winning more matches than she had previously. She also posed for the April 2008 cover of Playboy magazine, which was incorporated into a storyline on Raw. She released her debut album Sevin Sins on April 13, 2010 on iTunes. Early life Kanellis was born in Ottawa, Illinois. Kanellis grew up with an interest in playing sports, particularly volleyball, basketball, and softball and graduated from Ottawa Township High School in 2000, before spending some time as a student at Northern Illinois University. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Diva Search and debut (2004–2005) Kanellis competed in the Raw Diva Search in 2004, deciding to enter the contest after seeing an advertisement while watching Raw. Even though she only placed fifth in the contest, she was hired by the company. She stood out in the contest by giving fellow contestant Carmella DeCesare the finger after being eliminated from the contest. Maria began making appearances at the Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) training facility under head trainer Paul Heyman. She contributed booking ideas, and her work at OVW earned her a spot on the Raw brand roster. Maria was brought on to Raw as a backstage interviewer in November 2004. She quickly earned a reputation as the oblivious backstage reporter — Maria seemed to ask the wrong questions, irritating and amusing WWE Superstars and Divas. In 2005, Maria began to get very physical—in and out of the ring. She was defeated in her first official match on the January 10, 2005 edition of Raw by Christy Hemme in a Lingerie Pillow Fight. She also competed in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday for the WWE Women's Championship but was the first to be eliminated by Trish Stratus and Mickie James. In another physical moment, Stratus slapped Maria so hard that one of her fillings legitimately fell out. On November 14, Maria competed in a non-title Diva Battle Royal at the Eddie Guerrero tribute Raw show. Maria stood by herself for most of the match, only getting involved when she saw the opportunity to eliminate a competitor, a strategy that proved effective as she eliminated both Jillian Hall and Victoria. She was one of the last three women left in the match but was eliminated by both Melina and Trish Stratus. On the November 28 edition of Raw, Maria interviewed then-Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff and asked him whether or not he thought he was going to be fired. He then booked her a match with Kurt Angle out of spite, and Maria was laid out with the Angle Slam. As a result, one week later, Maria testified in the trial against Bischoff, who was being fired because of his controversial actions as General Manager. As Mick Foley questioned her, she answered, unusually intelligently, "Last week Bischoff abused his power in a way that was both malicious and capricious, and it’s this rash discourse that has led to a locker room of disdain and mutiny, and it should be grounds for his immediate dismissal." Various feuds; Relationship with Santino Marella (2006–2008) In early 2006, Maria defeated Victoria in a match. Afterwards, she was attacked by Vince's Devils (Victoria, Torrie Wilson, and Candice Michelle), but she was saved by Ashley Massaro. During a commercial break that night, Vince McMahon announced a Bra & Panties Gauntlet match for New Year's Revolution between all five girls that had previously been in the ring. At New Year's Revolution, Maria was the first to enter the Gauntlet match and eliminated Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson before being eliminated by Victoria. The match was ultimately won by Massaro. Maria teamed with John Cena (who, earlier that evening, had kissed her to calm her nerves) to take on Edge and Lita in the main event on the February 6 edition of Raw. Maria scored the victory after a spear meant for Cena hit Lita. One month later, Maria lost a singles match to Lita after missing a clothesline and falling prey to Lita's DDT. After the match, Edge was preparing to spear Maria, but Mick Foley ran in to help her. On October 16, Maria won a Fatal Four Way Bra and Panties match against Victoria, Candice Michelle, and Torrie Wilson to advance to the semi-finals in a Women's Championship Tournament. Maria, however, lost in the semi-finals of the Tournament against Lita. On the January 1, 2007 edition of Raw, Maria attempted to interview Kevin Federline but was instead slapped by Melina and called a "bitch". This led to a match between the two later that night, with Melina winning with a Roll-up following a failed attempt at a dropkick. At New Year's Revolution, Maria and Candice Michelle ran to the ring during the Women's Championship match between Victoria and Mickie James to stop Melina from interfering, helping their friend Mickie to retain the championship. For two consecutive weeks afterwards, Maria had two tag team partners—Mickie James and Jeff Hardy, respectively—to take on Melina and a partner. She lost the match with James, but won the other with Jeff. As a part of her entrance when teaming with Hardy, she mimicked the dance he performs at the top of the entrance ramp, a moment she later claimed as a favorite in her career. Maria began an on-screen romance with Santino Marella in June 2007. She also resumed competing in the ring occasionally, often jobbing, or losing quickly, in short matches. On the November 5 edition of Raw, Marella was confronted by the returning Stone Cold Steve Austin for criticizing his movie, The Condemned. As a part of the storyline, the argument ended as Marella received a Stone Cold Stunner from Austin, who then went backstage, only to return with a Budweiser beer truck to hose down Marella and Maria with beer. After former Playboy cover-girl Ashley Massaro's return in early 2008, Kanellis engaged in backstage segments where Ashley suggested Maria should be on the cover of Playboy, including at the Royal Rumble, to the disdain of Marella. As a part of the Playboy storyline, Maria defeated Beth Phoenix on February 18, to "earn the right" to be on the cover of the magazine. During her Playboy cover unveiling, Maria's cover was plastered over with images of Marella. After Marella offered an ultimatum of posing for the magazine or staying with him as a couple, she stated, "No man and no one is going to make this decision for me" and broke up with her on-screen boyfriend. Maria, along with Ashley, were defeated by Phoenix and Melina at WrestleMania XXIV in a Playboy BunnyMania Lumberjack match. After the match, Maria kissed the Master of Ceremonies, Snoop Dogg. SmackDown and Championship Pursuit (2008-2010) As part of the 2008 WWE Supplemental Draft, Maria was drafted to the SmackDown brand. Maria made her debut on the August 1 edition of SmackDown ''by defeating Victoria. Later, Maria won a Las Vegas Dice on a Pole match to become the #1 Contender for the WWE Divas Championship against Michelle McCool, which Maria failed to win. Maria participated in a five-on-five Raw vs Smackdown Divas Elimination match at Survivor Series and unintentionally got Michelle eliminated. Maria would eventually be eliminated by Candice Michelle. On the December 5 edition of ''SmackDown, Maria defeated Michelle in a non-title match, After the match ended, Michelle began turning villainous by attacking Maria in a backstage segment. Two weeks later, Maria was defeated by Maryse in a #1 Contender's match for the Divas Championship. On the December 26 edition of SmackDown, Maria served as the special guest referee for the Divas Championship match between Michelle and Maryse, which saw Maryse emerge victorious and win the title. After the match ended, Michelle turned into a villainess and attacked Maria, blaming her for the loss. On January 21, 2009, Maria returned and attacked Michelle on that night's edition of SmackDown. On the February 10 edition of SmackDown, Maria defeated the evil Michelle following interference from Eve Torres. Maria made her in ring return on the July 3 edition of SmackDown! teaming with Melina to defeat Michelle McCool and Layla. Soon after, she entered into an on-screen relationship with Dolph Ziggler, despite her being a fan favorite and him being a villainous character. At Night of Champions, Maria accompanied Ziggler to his match with Rey Mysterio. In the following weeks, Melina implied that Ziggler was cheating on Maria, which Maria did not believe. Maria and Dolph Ziggler later broke up on the October 10 edition of SmackDown! in a backstage segment, after she cost him his match. Maria then took a brief hiatus from the ring to film the Celebrity Apprentice but returned on the December 4 episode of SmackDown! by helping Mickie James fend off an attack by Michelle McCool and Layla. She made her in-ring return the following week, teaming up with James to defeat McCool and Layla. On December 14, Maria won the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year. On the February 12 edition of Smackdown!, Maria began an onscreen relationship with Matt Hardy. Her last match in WWE was a six-person tag team match on the February 25 edition of WWE Superstars, but her team The Great Khali and Matt Hardy lost to The Hart Dynasty and Natalya Neidhart. She was released from her WWE contract on February 26. Ring of Honor (2011-2015) Maria confirmed via her Twitter account that she would be appearing at Ring of Honor's Final Battle pay-per-view on December 23, 2011. She accompanied her real-life boyfriend Mike Bennett as a heel in a three-way elimination match against Jay Lethal and El Generico for the ROH World Television Championship. At the event, Bennett was unsuccessful in winning the title. Kanellis continued accompanying Bennett at the January 7, 2012, tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, where she was dubbed the "First Lady of ROH". At the June 21 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Kanellis accompanied Bennett and Brutal Bob Evans to ring, where they lost to Eddie Edwards and Adam Cole. After the match, Kanellis, Bennett and Bob attacked Cole and Edwards, but were stopped by Sara Del Rey, who Edwards had brought in to neutralize Kanellis. At the Boiling Point pay-per-view on August 11, Maria and Bennett lost to Del Rey and Edwards in an mixed tag team match. Kanellis' storyline with Del Rey ended abruptly the following month, when Del Rey signed a contract with WWE. In September 2012, Kanellis and Bennett became involved in a storyline with Mike Mondo after he kissed Kanellis during one of Bennett's matches. Mondo continued to cost Bennett matches, until Glory by Honor in October, when Bennett defeated Mondo to end the feud. At the November 3 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, Maria accompied Bennett to the ring where he unsuccessfully challenged Kevin Steen for the ROH World Championship. On December 16 at Final Battle 2012: Doomsday pay-per-view, Kanellis along with Bob accompied Bennett to the ring where he defeated Jerry Lynn in his final ROH match before retirement. At the Border Wars 2013|Border Wars pay-per-view on May 4, 2013, Kanellis accompied Bennett to the ring where he was defeated by Roderick Strong, despite Kanellis attempting to interfere on Bennett's behalf. On September 19, Maria and Bennett defeated The Brutal Burgers (Brutal Bob Evans & Cheeseburger) in a Intergender tag team match. On October 26, during Bennett's match with Kevin Steen at the Glory by Honor XII pay-per-view, Kanellis tried to interfere but was attacked by Lisa Marie Varon. Kanellis and Bennett returned to ROH at the January 4, 2014, tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling which aired on February 1, with Kanellis helping Bennett defeat Cedric Alexander. Throughout the summer, Maria and Bennett would get involved in Matt Hardy's feud with The Briscoes, which would result a tag team match at the Best in the World pay-per-view on June 22, which Hardy and Bennett would lose despite Maria's interference. During the feud, The Kingdom stole Jay Briscoe's title; Matt Hardy customized it as the Iconic Championship. At All Stars Extravaganza 6, Bennett and Maria customized the title as the Championship of Love. They were interrupted by Jay Briscoe's brother, Mark. Bennett and Kanellis left ROH after the December 19, 2015, Ring of Honor Wrestling taping, after failing to come to terms on a new contract with the promotion. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2015–2017) On December 29, 2015, it was announced that Kanellis and her real life husband Michael Bennett signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On January 5, 2016 on TNA's debut on POP, Kanellis made her TNA debut introducing Mike Bennett. September 1 Maria forced her apprentice Allie to lay on her back to win the Knockouts Championship but later at Bound For Glory she lost her title to Gail Kim. Return to WWE SmackDown Live (2017) On June 18, 2017, Kanellis returned to WWE alongside her husband Mike Bennett in his WWE debut at Money in the Bank, billed as Mike and Maria Kanellis. 205 Live (2018–present) Personal life *Kanellis' favorite wrestler to watch is Shawn Michaels. *Southwest and United are Kanellis' least favorite airlines. *Kanellis has been asked to appear in Playboy since she was 19. *If Kanellis could choose any Marvel superhero as a tag team partner, she'd pick Jean Grey, Storm or She-Hulk. *Both Kanellis' brother and cousin have served in the United States military. *Kanellis dated fellow wrestler John Cena (the relationship lasted 1 year) Quotes When asked which wrestler she'd like to work with the most: In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Beautiful Bulldog'' (Running bulldog) — 2006–present **Diving clothesline — 2008 **Diving crossbody — 2008–2009; used as a signature move thereafter *'Signature moves' **Bronco buster, with theatrics **Cartwheel evasion **Headscissors takedown **Enzuigiri **Gutbuster **Monkey flip **Multiple pin variations ***Inside cradle ***Roll-up ***Schoolgirl ***Sunset flip **Roundhouse kick **Running hip attack to an opponent in the corner **''Seeing Stars'' (Handstand calf kick) **Split-legged fist drop **Spinebuster to an oncoming opponent **Thesz press *'Managers' **Santino Marella **Candice Michelle **Allie *'Wrestlers managed' **Santino Marella **Jeff Hardy **Dolph Ziggler **John Cena **Matt Taven **Adam Cole **Matt Hardy **The Young Bucks **Sienna **Laurel Van Ness **'Mike Kanellis' *'Entrance themes' **"Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party" by Jim Johnston (WWE; January 10, 2005 – May 1, 2006) **"With Legs Like That" by Zebrahead (WWE; May 8, 2006 – February 23, 2010 / FWE; February 25, 2012 – July 28, 2012) **"Sevin Sins" by Maria Kanellis (FWE; October 5, 2012 – October 4, 2014) **"Poem" by Taproot (ROH; January 11, 2008 – August 23, 2010; used while accompanying Michael Bennett) **"S.U.M." by Avenue F (ROH; August 30, 2010 – June 22, 2014; used while accompanying Michael Bennett) **"Something for You/Suffer Unto Me" by David Rolfe and Avenue F (ROH; 2014 – 2016; used as a member of The Kingdom) **"Fire Guitar" by Fabio Codega (NJPW; April 5, 2015 – December 9, 2015; used as a member of The Kingdom) **"Forever in My Dreams" by Two Steps from Hell (TNA; January 5, 2016 – March 17, 2017) **'"True Love"' by CFO$ feat. KIT (WWE; June 18, 2017 – present; used while accompanying Mike Kanellis) Championships and accomplishments *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Women's Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Slammy Award for Diva of the Year (2009) **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time) See also *Maria Kanellis’ event history External links * Maria profile at WWE.com * Maria Kanellis profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Maria Kanellis on Twitter * Profile * Facebook Page Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:Managers and valets Category:1982 births Category:2004 debuts Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Playboy cover girls Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:205 Live current roster Category:WWE 24-7 Champions